I Won't Dance
by Ktie Eiknlng Snape
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 IS AN AUTHOR NOTE!*Hermione comes down with an infection of both kidneys and has to have a transplant. Severus is the only one who has the same blood type at Hogwarts. SS/HG
1. I

Story: I Won't Dance   
  
Subtitle: You Won't Make Me   
  
By: Ktie Eiknlng Snape   
  
Rating: I give this chapter a PG-13, Hermione goes a lil OOC so, I want to rate it higher   
  
Summary: Hermione is infected with a kidney disease that no magic can cure. She must have   
a transplant from a donor, and something happens between them. (This is after Moldie Voldie   
has made like a banana and split for eternity! Year after Hogwarts)   
  
Ships: (Obviously Hermione/Severus, it's under their section) Maybe some Harry/Draco,   
Sirius/Remus, and if you beg me enough Ron.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money, just joy! And if this sounds like anyone's story, I'm   
incredibly sorry. I really just thought of this on my own. I mean, some stuff I borrowed...a   
small bit from a lot of people, I'm sorry if this bothers you, but if you notice anything as yours,   
tell me, and I'll mention you..   
  
  
Chapter 1: I had a bad day (again)   
  
"Aahh, Crookshanks, my lower abs are killing me...near my back though...Do you think it's   
from those crunches yesterday?"(1) She said looking at the cat, then at her clock. "Sugar, I'm   
late for work!"   
  
Hermione had just been asked to be a scientist at a Potions/Healing company. She didn't   
really know who the owner was, but she heard he was quite sexy and very mysterious. That's   
actually why she never liked Ron or Harry too much, their faces said exactly what was wrong   
with them, but Victor...ahh, with Victor you could never tell, quite possibly why he was killed   
about now.   
  
"Crookshanks! You knew I started today! You should've done some...Wait, you couldn't do   
anything if you tried, you're a cat, and I'm now officially INSANE! Dammit. Well, there's some   
food in your dish, I'll try to come home for lunch to feed you. I should be home around- I'm   
doing it again... I really need a boy...ahh, shit, it hurts like hell... I'll be home around 6 if not for   
lunch. Love you," And she apparated. Crookshanks obviously didn't care except for the fact   
that she closed the door to her bedroom and he couldn't get out.   
  
Hermione finally made it to work quite late. It was around ten o'clock when she finally made it   
there. She was supposed to be there at eight.   
  
"Miss Granger," A sweet voice called, 'Damn, it must be Patty, that women has the heart I'll   
never have....'   
  
"Yes, Patty?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. You are going to have to work overtime today. You really should   
come into work on time, especially on your first day." Patty, the office manager, mentioned in   
her sweet concerned voice, "Is everything alright?"   
  
"Actually, no, I'm not feeling to well. My lower abs in the back of me are giving me a dreadful   
pain. I took some medicine last night and must've overslept," she said lying straight through   
her teeth, well, only about the medicine.   
  
"Maybe you should have that checked out, dear."   
  
"I don't think I have the time. I mean, I haven't even fed my- I left the door closed..."   
  
"Hmm, what are you talking about?"   
  
"I left the door closed to my bedroom and my cat was in there."   
  
"Well, I'll let you out at lunch to feed him and take care of him, but promise me you won't be   
late?"   
  
"Certainly."   
  
"And about those pains?"   
  
"Well...I really don't-"   
  
"You'll go to Hogwarts and have it checked out this afternoon. At five. I'll call Madame   
Pomfrey, we are friends you know."   
  
"Oh, thank you, Patty. I've missed it so much there."   
  
"Ahh, that goes away. It just takes time. Anyway, today you are working on the Wolfsbane   
potion in lab four with Mr. Twining." (Twin-ing)   
  
"Ah, thank you," she said as she started to walk off.   
  
"Dear, your lab coat and glasses?"   
  
"Oh, Patty, what would I do without you?"   
  
"I don't know what Sev-, this company would do without me," she added a smile, "now, off   
you go!"   
  
'Sev...that's odd. Sevsna Potions Inc, isn't Severus Snape potions Inc...It can't be. Snape   
doesn't have enough time to make potions on the side.'   
  
'That's why he hires people like you,' the little voice in her brain added.   
  
'No, he didn't hire me. Besides, McGonagal told me about the job, not Sna-'   
  
'Maybe because if he approached you, you knew you would say no.'   
  
'I wouldn't of, though.'   
  
'Well, calling him 'Bastard' behind his back would certainly say that you weren't too fond of   
him, and probably wouldn't want to work for him.'   
  
  
Finally, she just gave up with the voice and started to converse with Heath Twining.   
  
"So, is Heath short for Heathcliff?"   
  
"No, actually, my namesake was a fighter in the war against Grindewald. He was one of   
Dumbledore's men, actually, it was Dumbledore who named me, and got me the job here."   
  
'So, Dumbledore asked Snape to give him a job.'   
  
"Ah, do you know who runs the company?"   
  
"No, actually, yes. But new employees aren't really supposed to be told, but since I like   
you...Draco Malfoy does. He's been the big chief since the end of his seventh year, which really   
hasn't been long. Story is, the owner felt pitty on him being a Death Eater and gave him a job,   
because he wouldn't get one anywhere else."   
  
"Well, who's the owner?"   
  
"Oh, no, that's private information. Actually, I'm not even supposed to know, but Dumbledore   
told me. I was quite surprised, but he is a potions master and has to make money somehow   
with Hogwarts paying-" Hermione's face spoke horror, and Heath could tell, "I shouldn't of   
said that," He said sounding like Hagrid, "Maybe we should work on the Wolfsbane..."   
  
"I can't. I need to get out of here. I can't work here, not now, never."   
  
"But the potion is for Remus... I've almost got one that will only make it occur 2 times a year   
at   
the equinoxes instead of full moons.."   
  
"Remus..."   
  
"Please, Hermione? I don't want to be known as the fool who made Sevsna lose one of the   
greatest minds."   
  
"I can't, even if its for Remus. Severus has been a horrible person to myself and my friends."   
  
"The pay is great."   
  
"Money is nothing to me. I mean, I have no living family. I'd rather have them."   
  
"What happened to them?" He said trying to get her to stay longer.   
  
"Well, my parents had been skiing somewhere in Switzerland, and were killed by the   
avalanche. My last living family. I'm an only child, and they're dead."   
  
"How long has it been?" He asked her knowing that it possibly might make her cry.   
  
"Since my fifth year. They died at the beginning. It was one of the worst year I've had to this   
date."   
  
"Sounds horrible. I know this is cruel, but would you please stay till lunch. I'd like to eat with   
you. You're so... different in a good way, though."   
  
"No, I just can't..."   
  
"Would you just help me finish this potion?"   
  
"I guess. I guess it's the least I can do."   
  
"You know what the most would be?"   
  
"I can figure it out..."   
  
"Would you please not leave because of Snape?"   
  
"Its just....I can't work for him. He was a Death Eater.."   
  
"Malfoy was. But neither of them are now. They learned their mistakes and just want to be   
normal people."   
  
"Snape and Malfoy be normal? No wonder they said the boss was mysterious and sexy. Its   
Malfoy and Snape. Enough said. They are like gods to horny women."   
  
"You think the bosses are sexy!! Oh, now I've got blackmail, you've gotta stay."   
  
"Heath.."   
  
"Pwease Her my oh knee? Pwetty pwease with pwees on twop?"   
  
"Oh, I guess. But not for you. I'm just proving my conscience wrong."   
  
"Oooh. Ok. Still up for lunch?"   
  
"Oh, yes, I'm so hungry."   
  
"You still have another hour to go before lunch. Didn't you eat before you left?"   
  
"No. But I'll wait."   
  
  
And the rest of the day flew by, even her little lunch date with Heath. But the memory that   
Snape and Malfoy were her bosses were in the back of her head.   
  
  
After she had finished her shortened shift, Hermione apparated to the gates at Hogwarts. She   
was dreading the walk to infirmary alone, but when she finally made herself walk up the   
stairs, Dumbledore and McGonagal had joined her.   
  
  
"Hello, Ms. Granger."   
  
"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, please call me Hermione. You, too, Prof. McGonagal."   
  
"Then, please, call me, Albus."   
  
"And me, Minerva."   
  
"Thank you, Albus and Minerva. That sounds so odd after all my years at Hogwarts."   
  
"Ah, Ms..Hermione, I believe you, its quite hard for me too."   
  
"Hahaha. Something hard for the Great Albus Dumbledore." Minerva laughed at the mere   
thought.   
  
"It is quite humorous." Hermione added.   
  
"Yes, well," He said trying to change the subject, "How was your first day and Sevsna   
Potions?"   
  
"Horrible!"   
  
"Oh, Hermione," McGonagal cried, "why?"   
  
"Because I know who owns it. I can't believe you did that Minerva!"   
  
"Believe me, you were the best for the job. Besides, I've heard that you and that Heath, he   
was a sixth year when you were first here, Ravenclaw, have found a potion to help Remus. I   
know he'll greatly appreciate that.."   
  
"Yes, well, I can't believe that we're here," Dumbledore said forgetting the short walk from the   
doors to the infirmary.   
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger, do come in," Pomfrey urged.   
  
"Hermione."   
  
"Poppy, then."   
  
"All settled?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you."   
  
"Certainly, Ms..Hermione." He was still tripping over her name.   
  
"Well, we'll leave you all alone, hope you are in good health," He added with a sparkling wink,   
"Good day."   
  
"Good day."   
  
"Well, Ms.-"   
  
"Hermione."   
  
"Yes, yes, what seems to be the problem this fine summer day?"   
  
"Ah, well, my lower abs seem to be hurting."   
  
"Mhm."   
  
"And its hurts to wear a seatbelt in a car."   
  
"Ah, yes, yes. Well, I'll need to cast some spells. Just hold on dear," she said while grabbing   
her wand and casting several spells that would tell her the problem, "oh dear, oh dear," she   
whispered, "wait just one minute." She quickly ran to Albus as quick as possible.   
  
  
"Albus, ALBUS!"   
  
"Yes, dear Poppy, what's wrong?"   
  
"Hermione...,"she was now considerably out of breath, "has..."   
  
"Yes, yes...go on.."   
  
"Kidney disease," She splurted out.   
  
"Fixable?"   
  
"No, no magic can fix it."   
  
"Oh dear...Both?"   
  
"Yes, she needs a transplant."   
  
"We have to find a donor."   
  
"Yes, we do. Soon, in fact, her kidneys are already failing. The pain must be excruciating."   
  
"Ah, well, first, test relatives.."   
  
"There are none."   
  
"Oh, my, I forgot."   
  
"Then who?"   
  
"Hogwarts students, fifth, sixth, and seventh years."   
  
"I can do a quick check now, hold on." And she ran off to her room again.   
  
  
'No, no one, no fourth years, not even third.'   
  
"Poppy," the voice made her jump.   
  
"Oh, yes, dear?"   
  
"Poppy, what's wrong with me? Is it fixable? Poppy?"   
  
"Hermione, you have a disease of the kidneys, you need a transplant. At the moment, I'm   
trying to find a donor. No one in your in your year has the same blood type or anyone below."   
  
"Oh, gods, I'm going to die, aren't I?"   
  
"No, not yet. Don't even think that, Hermione," Albus said walking over to comfort her.   
  
"Yes, I am," she said as she started to sob.   
  
"What about the staff, Poppy? Any matches there?"   
  
"We've never tested the staff, but it will be quite simple. We just need all of them, and I can   
perform the spell. I already know that you, Sybill, Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Lupin   
and I are not matches. We just need McGonagal, Snape, Hooch, Vector, ah, the two new   
teachers of Ruins and Muggle Studies..and that's it."   
  
"Ah, well, I'll be off to find them, I'll bring them here," He said whilst Hermione was still in   
tears. He quickly flooed to Professor Vector, Madam Hooch, and Professor McGonagal who   
were all in the Staff Chambers.   
  
  
"Ah, yes, good, most of you are here. If you please go to the Hospital wing.."   
  
"Is it about Hermione?" Minerva said with tears.   
  
"Sadly, yes. She needs a kidney transplant. I am trying to see if any of you match."   
  
"The students?"   
  
"Sadly, none."   
  
"Yes, of course, we will all go, right?" A chorus of yes was heard.   
  
Quickly, Dumbledore went to Severus' lab.   
  
"Severus, Severus, where are you?"   
  
"Here, Professor, and for what do I owe this interruption of my sleep?"   
  
"Well," he said trying to think of the best way to tell him, "Hermione Granger has a kidney   
disease and Poppy is trying to find a match. We are asking the teachers to see if they are a   
match, and from then-"   
  
"No."   
  
"But, Severus, she was a student, she's an employee, a good one at that, and she needs this."   
  
"But she'd be horrified that she has part of me in her. Besides, she doesn't even know that I'm   
her boss, yet.."   
  
"She does. She found out today. She is quite bright you know. Someone must of said Sev and   
she figured out Sevsna from that."   
  
"Heath probably fell in love with her brain and spilled all information."   
  
"Or, she figured it out."   
  
"I pick the former."   
  
"Ah, will you do this, Severus?"   
  
"I've already said no."   
  
"But what if you are a match?"   
  
"With my luck I would be," He added vigorous amounts of sarcasm.   
  
"With your luck, you would save a young, brilliant, humorous, beautiful employee."   
  
"Ahhh....I don't care how many adjective you can find to describe her. No. That's finally."   
  
He had one last idea, "Please, Severus?" He gave him the puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Albus..."   
  
  
(Who would've thought that Severus was a sucker for puppy dog eyes....?)   
  
  
"Ah, DAMN YOU, Albus. I'll test. But if I am a match, I do not want her to thank me in   
anyway. Understand? No way whatsoever."   
  
"I understand. Now, go."   
  
  
He growled one last time, and flooed away with Albus. When he got there, he was greeted by   
tears and a saddened face. Of course, Albus knew Severus was a match, he had changed his   
blood right before he flooed to match Ms. Granger's, he thought it might help their "relation",   
of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone, and he certainly wasn't going to get the other two   
teachers, when Severus was a match.   
  
  
"Severus, please stand still, with your arms straight out."   
  
"Yes, Poppy."   
  
She preformed the test and started to make sure everything was the way it looked.   
  
"Hermione, we have a match." She turned around hoping it would McGonagal or even Madam   
Hooch.   
  
"Professor Snape?" Her voice was shaky, like she was going to cry again. And that she did.   
  
"Now, child, really, it isn't that bad. He's offered to pretty much keep you alive. I bet he would   
give both of his kidneys to keep a student alive," Hermione looked to see his reaction. What   
she caught was amazing. To help the situation, he nodded to what Poppy said, hoping to get it   
over with, quickly.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." He answered angrily. This was really taking up his time.   
  
"But you are mea....my boss. I couldn't."   
  
"And how did you find this out?" He just wanted to know...just to prove Albus wrong.   
  
"Well, I figured part of it out, but Heath reassured me."   
  
'Dammit,' Snape thought, 'We were both right.'   
  
"Ah, well, you always were smart, Ms. Granger. That's why I recruited you."   
  
"You recruited me? You asked Minerva to ask me! Like going behind my back. Like you   
couldn't ask me yourself."   
  
"Well, if I would've, would you have taken the job?"   
  
"I would've considered it, but probably not," she said finally speaking the truth to herself, and   
those in the room.   
  
"Exactly why I did it. Now, will you just take my kidney and let me get back to work."   
  
"I'm sorry, Severus, but you aren't going to be able to work for a week. You will both need to   
recover."   
  
"Fine, just, just get on with it."   
  
"You are going to have to go to St. Mungo's. Would you like a room together for after the   
operation?"   
  
"His choice."   
  
"Her choice." He replied at the exact same time.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Albus replied, "The surgery will be tomorrow. I'll find out the time in   
an hour or so. If you would like, I can get you a room."   
  
"No, thank you, I'd rather go home, if you wouldn't mind."   
  
"No, Hermione, you need to stay at Hogwarts so we can keep an eye on you."  
  
"Actually, you can stay in my other private room, Ms. Granger. I believe Albus has already fed   
Crookshanks and brought you some clothes and put them in the room." Severus was being   
quite nice, considering his next week was going to be with his know-it-all ex-student.   
  
"Oh, thank you both. But I don't believe I can make it down there. I'm in a lot of pain."   
  
"Ugghhhhhh. Could we put you on a stretcher?" He just really wanted to go back to his private   
room quite quick.   
  
"No. It will make me feel like I'm ill-capable, which I already am, but worse."   
  
"Severus, what if you carried her?"   
  
"Albus..." He gave his warning tone.   
  
"No, really, I don't want to make him..." She trailed off, because Snape had just picked her up   
in his arms off the bed and was carrying her down to the dungeons.   
  
  
A.N.- Does anyone think Snape is too...caring????  
1-I know this pain quite well. Don't doubt me on it. Its hurts like a b!tch...I haven't been   
exercising my abs, and well, I've been doing 90 crunches a day and I can barely roll over at   
night. 


	2. Won't

Story:I Won't Dance  
Subtitle:You Won't Make Me  
By:Eiknlng  
Rating: Ah, same as last chapter.  
Disclaimer:In chapter one  
Recap: Hermione, first, finds out that she works for Snape, then that she has kidney disease and is going to be getting one of his kidneys. Last off, he whisks her romantically to her bedroom, but neither see it that way.  
  
Chapter 2:You Don't Know Me (In My Best Friend's Wedding) (these titles are just from what I'm listening to, and I trying to build a chapter around it...leave a song in the review [if it works] and I'll dedicate the chapter to you! Well, and use the song)  
  
Hermione had been quite embarassed that Snape was a-her boss, b-giving her one of his kidneys, and c-carrying her to the dugeons. It was like the exotic dream come true, well, for those who like those dreams. Hermione might be a virgin, but that doesn't mean she didn't think about these things. Everybody has their exotic dreams.  
  
Snape, on the other hand, had quite a different one. And in fact, the smell of Hermione was intoxicating him, and if he held her any longer, he might just be giving her more than a kidney. Snape's exotic dream wouldn't be as much exotic as romantic. He really was a kind person at heart. Its just he wasn't a kid person. Actually, he was quite nicer with sixth and seventh years that were mature, than any other grade. But because we want to know about the exotic dream.....Snape's romantic dream was to be in an enchanted room, that looked like the ocean, and had sand, and to have a bed with rose petals sprinkled about it, and just making love to his wife, and then, in the morning, walking down the beach, holding her and loving her.  
  
"We are here," Severus said softly, "where do you want me to set you down?"  
"I really don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. The couch will be fine. Do you happen to have any books down here? Perhaps 'Message In a Bottle'?  
"No, I don't have that, but I can get it." Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to ask how. But soon enough, Severus came back with a book that was magicked to be a copy of the book she wanted.  
"Thank you," She said in an audible whisper.  
"Quite welcome. Anything else you would like?"  
"Company."  
'My company? The one I built from hand?' He silently thought.  
"Someone to talk to. But you need your sleep, so goodnight."  
'Oh, Severus, she meant human company, you probably gave her a look of fright and she decided against it. But if she said goodnight...'  
"Of course, I'll stay." His mouth had betrayed him.  
"Really?"  
"Ms. Granger, did it ever occur to you that I have a heart? I mean, I've had a son and wife."  
"You have?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
"I guess I should. I've only ever told Albus. More people need to know, I suppose. At the tender age of 23, I was married. I married a Ravenclaw, Moranda, my morning glory." His face sadden at the thought.  
"Please, don't continue if its this much pain.."  
"No, I just have put them out of my memory for several years.. My morning glory and I had a son, Ryo, my dragon. He was my strength while I was spying against Voldemort. One day, Voldemort decided I had betrayed him. He killed them both. Partly because she wasn't a pureblood. Half and half. I went through a depression until he died last year. I had become bitter and horrible to everyone. It just took him dying to discover that I had wanted revenge. Potter had gotten it for me. I think that's why I had hated him, that and because of his father."  
"Don't judge a book by its cover."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You didn't even learn about him and you judged him. You don't even know me, and you had judged me."  
"Not true. I knew you were intelligent, smart, all those incouraging words. I also knew that I had to make sure that no one thought I was a spy. I had to be the mighty Slytherin. Hate all Gryffindors. The only reason I was sorted into Slytherin when I was little was because I had wanted to be a Potions Master, and I wanted to do almost anything to get it."  
"You really aren't after the DADA job?"  
"No, I just always pitty the person who gets it."  
"Well, I can see why."  
"Yes, I bet so."  
"Yea..."  
"Well, about you? Why was I the match? Family?"  
"My mother and father had been only children. Their parents too. I had no living relatives after they died in Switzerland in an avalanche."  
"That's why your grades went down in fifth year?"  
"Yes, that, and Victor Krum had tried to rape me."  
"Did you file charges?"  
"Yes, but they dismissed them because he was a quidditch player, and because he didn't go all the way through, though I don't know what that could mean. Then he went to Voldemort...I could've saved him"  
"No, Ms. Granger," she had been getting really irratated by that, "you couldn't of. He wanted to be the best quidditch player and he fell for Voldemort. He figured he could make it work."  
"Yes and no.."  
"Everyone has a downfall. His was quidditch. Mine was my wife and son. You even have one. Not living up to everyone's expectations."  
"Would you ever marry again?"  
"In theory, I would. But who would want to marry me?" He laughed. He truly had changed from a 'slimy gitty bastard.'  
"Patty for one."  
"Married."  
"Well, truth be told, I've heard some rumors."  
"About?"  
"You, of course."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes."  
"What might those rumors entale?"  
"Hmm. Just that the boss is very sexy and mysterious."  
"My employees say that about me?"  
"They could be talking about Draco."  
"You found that out too?"  
"Yes, Heath spilled. He really must have it bad."  
"What?"  
"Love at first sight."  
"Oh, no its just Heath is more for people who give him a challenge."  
"Oh, ruin my day, why don't you?"  
"I've seem to make you live longer."  
"About that..."  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"No, you can not take any more days off from work or come in late."  
"That wasn't what I was going to say."  
"Then speak."  
"Is there any way I can repay you?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Ms. Granger-"  
"Would you stop calling me that? For heaven's sake, you are giving me a kidney! Can't you even call me by my given name?!"  
"Ms. Granger, as I was saying-"  
"Leave. Just go. I don't think I want your kidney. You can keep it for all I care."  
"Hermione?"  
"GO."  
"Would you like a blanket?"  
"No. If I want it, I'd rather collapse crawling over there than getting anymore help from you." He put a blanket on her lap. "Won't you leave?"  
"It is my chamber. Besides, you've forgotten your cat." He placed the cat on her lap.  
"I think I need to sleep, would you please leave?"  
"No. I don't want you crawling anywhere. I'm staying put."  
"But I need to change!" Snape quickly said a charm to change her into her pajamas.  
"There."  
"You need to change." He took off his rob to reveal green silk pajamas.  
"Ahuahgh."  
"That is a noise I've never heard."  
"Well, you don't want to hear it again, so leave."  
"My my. You really shouldn't throw me out of my own room. I mean, what about when we are in Mungo's together? What will you do then? You can't throw me out."  
" Would you just leave? Or go be silent in some corner?" She had gone into sobs.  
"No, I won't leave. But I will go sleep in the bed."  
"No! I want the bed. You sleep on the couch."  
"Afraid to have me in bed?" He silently cursed himself for forgetting what had happened to Hermione. "I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind. Let me take you to your bed."  
"No, I don't want you to touch me. Just go over there." He silenty sulked away. He knew he really shouldn't have said that. It was quite cruel and ran deep.  
  
Later that night, he awoke to a shivering noise. Somewhat in the middle of a shiver and I sleepy cry. He immediatley went to Hermione's side.  
"Ms. Grang.......Hermione? Hermione, are you all right?"  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Do you need anything?" He didn't like the thought of being a maid, but she was going through something terribly rough.  
"Perhaps you would carry me to the bed? You don't have to sleep on the couch," Sniffle. "I trust you." Those words meant more to Severus than 'I love you.' And coming from a witch who had though of him as a 'bastard' for most of her school career, it was quite a break through.  
"Oh, thank you. Thank you for saying that."  
"What? 'I trust you'?"  
"Yes. It means so much. Possibly more than 'I love you.' And right now, I truly do love you for that."  
  
'Hold up!' Hermione's mind kicked into action 'He's just saying that to get you in bed.'  
'But he knows my fragile condition. He wouldn't. Not even "Severus the Bastard" would. Really, Hermione, get ahold of yourself.'  
  
"Thank you. Actually, I think that's what I needed. Someone to tell me that they thought something I said meant more to them than love. Really."  
"I believe you. Now, would you like to get in bed? Oh, shit, I've done it again. Really, I'll be sleeping on the couch now."  
"No, I understand that you never thought anything like that would every happen to know-it-all-Granger..."  
"I apologize. I need to learn that you have grown up, and things are in the past."  
"No, I need to. I need to learn that was in the past."  
"But you reason for acting at those comments is quite understandable, with what you've been through."  
"Almost been through."  
"Yes, almost."  
"Could we go to bed now?" She said smirking at her comment that made Snape a twinge weak at the knees.  
"Why, I would be delighted." Her laugh filled the room. She really was happy at that moment with everything else occuring. And all she needed was a good night's rest.  
  
A.N. I know this was A LOT shorter, but I needed to stop somewhere. The title hopefully had meaning throughout the chapter..ahh, well, it certainley is done..Next..Dun dun dun...Going to Mungo's... 


	3. Dance

Story:I Won't Dance  
Subtitle:You Won't Make Me  
By:Eiknlng  
Rating: Ah, same as last chapter.  
Disclaimer:In chapter one  
Re-cap:Snape carried Hermione down to his extra room where he ended up spilling things he would never tell anyone but Albus. She also told him information, and ended up sleeping in the same bed as him. BUT NOTHING GOOD HAPPENED...so..continue your happy ready!  
  
Chapter 3:Let's Give Them Something To Talk About  
  
Severus Snape had woken up the arms wrapped around a Ms. Hermione Granger. He immediately wanted to removed them, but she looked comfortable, and truly, it felt right. Holding this young woman in his arms all night felt right. He didn't want to make any sudden moves, but there was a note from Albus, probably about the time of the surgery, that he should really look at soon. He decided that the letter was more important then a feeling lower than his stomach.  
  
Dear Hermione and Severus,  
  
I have arranged for you to have the surgery a 12 p.m. Please do not eat anything after 12 a.m. Also, please be prepared to leave by 11 a.m. Meet me at the front door at that time. Please don't be late.  
  
And have a merry day,  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione's groaning is what brought him back to the fact she was there.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Sherlock, I think you know the answer."  
"Correct, Watson. You have a kidney problem, and today at 12, I'm giving you one of mine. We aren't supposed to eat anything since, well, last night at twelve. We have two hours, and must be at the front doors, prepared, at eleven." Hermione stiffled a laugh, but it didn't help the pain.  
"Oowhh."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go to breakfast? I'm sure the staff knows that I'm giving you my kidney."  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
"Then what?"  
"Well, I'm afraid we'll given them something to talk about if we go in there with me in your arms. They might think of it as love."  
"Let them think what they want, Ms. Hermione, but I think you and I, both, need food."  
"Correct, Mr. Severus. If you would change our clothes. I don't want to be swept off my feet in a nightgown."  
"Ah, correct you maybe be, but Dumbledore must've forgotten clothes for you."  
"Then give me something to cover up with."  
"Ah, here is my robe?"  
"It will do."  
"Good. Good."  
"And you? You most certainley can't go in your nightware."  
"Much less in my birthday suit. Let me go find another robe." Quickly, Severus ran off to grab a robe for himself, afraid to leave the frail Hermione alone too long. He soon returned.  
"Ah, much better. I've always noticed the black brought out the pail in people's skin."  
"Hermione," he said in his 'warning voice.'  
"Sorry, but it's the truth."  
"Always so truthful?"  
"Yes. And in fact, did you ever learn that you're quite charming?"  
"'Slimy Gitty Bastard Snape Goes Charming' I'm afraid, Hermione, that won't make the front page."  
"Well, its front burner for me. And at the moment, that's what counts."  
"Hmm, I've taken that in to consideration, Hermione. But this isn't going to-"  
  
What he really wanted to say "Going to work out." But he wanted to find a way and make, with all his heart he wanted too.  
  
"To be easy. Its going to hurt a lot more when I pick you up this time."  
"I understand. Just get it over with."   
  
As fast as he could, he picked her up with out hurting her or moving robes out of the way of where they should be.  
  
"Professor Snape, Severus, you will never know how much all of this means to me. With all the cuddling we did last night, and you carrying me. I know I'm not light as a feather."  
"Actually, I've charmed you, so when I've got to pick you up, its like holding a feather."  
"Are you suggesting that I need to lose weight?"  
"You have, quite a lot. And if you don't eat, you will be losing quite some more. So, when the operation is over, and we are back at Hogwarts, we will have a feast. Now, we are going into the Great Hall, prepare for doom," His voice started softly but had became angrier about the mention of that food.  
  
The Great Hall became silent as all the teachers stopped their talking to notice what was going on.  
'Thank the lord its summer. I would die if a student. What am I saying? She is a student.'  
'No, she was. And now you love her. Don't argue with me, buster. I'm right. Give up.'  
'She is perfect. Just what I need.'  
  
"Severus, are you bothered?" Minerva kindly asked.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about somethings, like where I want to go on some of my vacation."  
"You? Vacation? Oh my. Hermione, what have you done to Severus?" Professor Flitwick squealed.  
"I made him carry me. He deserves a vacation after that." She added a smile to her sentence.  
"Ah, well, we all wish you good luck and we'll be in as soon as we can after it is over," Minerva promised.  
"Thank you, it means a lot to us."  
"Though, please, don't watch me sleep." Severus politely requested.  
"Drool much?"  
"I thought I told you not too-"  
"You drool?" Hermione laughed.  
"Yes, do you have a problem?"  
"No, none." 'Not unless my hair is by your mouth.' She silently thought.  
"Good."  
  
The rest of their mealtime, which they didn't eat during, they spent talking and being joyful with the company of others, until ten, when they went to pack.  
  
"Ms. Hermione, will you be needing anything?"  
"Just my nightgown."  
"Low maintenance?"  
"At the moment. Too much bother to be high maintenance."  
" I see. Well, we best be heading off."  
"Yes," she said with a shakey voice. She wasn't trying to hide anything, she was nervous as hell, to put it bluntly.  
"Hermione, are you quite all right?"  
"No, actually, I'm feeling queasy, and I'm nervous."  
"Well, I, too, am nervous, but we are assured that St. Mungo's is the safest place on Earth. Nothing will go wrong, I promise you. I will see you after it is done with, and you will be alive still."  
"Oh, dear lord.."  
"Don't barf on me now..," He said while running to meet Albus.  
"Good timing, Severus, Hermione."  
"Ah, thank you, sir." Hermione replied by habit, "I mean, Albus."  
"Sir makes me feel years older than I am. I don't even understand how Severus, here, has lived with it after the past so many years."  
"How do you, Severus?"   
  
'She really is a tease at sometimes.'  
'That's what you like, Severus.'  
'No, I love her mind. Her unconditional friendship...her-'  
  
"Albus, you'll be sure to tell Ron and Harry where I am, and if they want to see me.."  
"Of course, Hermione. I'll tell them the moment you are out of surgery."  
"Thank you."  
"Any requests, Severus?"  
"That we get a move on it."  
"Whatever you say!" And Albus walked them Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, where they could floo to Mungo's.  
"Do have a good surgery, and I will see you as soon as possible."  
"T-t-t-th-thank y-y-you," A very nervous and shivering Hermione replied.  
"Oh, dear, it will be all right, you'll see. Everything will work out perfect," He said as his eyes sparkled. Everything including a new relationship.  
"Albus, I'll see you soon. Don't do anyything too interesting without me."  
"Certainly won't try."  
"Good day."  
"To you also, good day." And with that, Severus flooed them to Mungo's.  
  
"Ah, Severus," a younger looking nurse called, "Severus, how have you been?"  
"Quite well, Lindsay, quite well. How are the children? And Stephen, how's Stephen?"  
"All are doing incredibly well. I daresay you will be seeing Stephen Jr. this year."  
"He's starting Hogwarts?" She nodded.  
"Ughamghhhh..," was what brought them back to the situation at hand.  
"Hermione..."  
"Severus, could you stop flapping your gums and check us in?"  
"With what hand would you like me to do that with?" He added a smirk.  
"Then one up your ass. Now, go."  
  
'Damn, she got me that time...'  
  
"Sorry, Lindsay, I must be checking in."  
"Oh, as soon as I saw you, I checked you both in. You are in OR room 3."  
"Thank you. Where is that?"  
"Follow me," she added a hand wave.  
  
Severus followed his old schoolmate Lindsay all the way to the OR where she told them they both need to be in gowns, and she would give them both an IV. But before that, she took Severus' wand for safe keeping. Hermione had not brought her's.  
  
"Hermione, dearest, can you change?"  
"No," she said in what seemed to be the same as a moan.  
"Ok, then, I'll change you."   
  
He made it is quick and simplace as possible. He removed her robe, thank the lords she had not worn much else, because he didn't think he could stay unaroused while removing a shirt and pants. Too much of his dismay, though, he had to take her bra off. It really was going to help him much, but he manage to get it off, the bra, that is, without having to see something that would constrict a certain area of his pants. He just unhooked the back, and remove the straps off he shoulder and left the bra covering her breasts until he put her gown own. He then changed into his own.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. Thank you for making that a little easier on me. I wasn't sure if I would've been-" She wanted to say "capable of letting you touch me without letting me having the same ability" but instead said, "able to do it myself."  
"It really wasn't a problem." No, it wasn't, he just didn't want to think about what was under the flimsy gown.  
"When will the doctor be in?"  
"Lindsay said in several minutes."  
"How'd you know her?"  
"We went to Hogwarts together. She was Moranda's best friend."  
"Oh, dear, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean too..." She left it at that because Dr. Jones had just entered the room.  
"Hello, you two!"  
"Hello, Dr. Jones."  
"Good morning," Hermione whispered.  
"Well, since you've already gotten you Ivs, we just need to put you to sleep. Severus, if you would get on that bed, and if you both would drink this," He hand them a potion that would put them to sleep and numb there body. Severus immediately knew it was his own potion he was drinking, and had no problem with it.  
"Its all right, Hermione, this potion was actually made by me. No worries."  
"Certainleynot."  
  
'She's starting to slur, she really must be chugging it.'  
  
"Well you two, time to operate," He said to the nurses standing next to him, "First, I will remove one of Hermione's bad kidney's, while Dr. Mike while remove one of Severus', then I will replace the bad kidney, I will the take the other one out. Good?"  
"Yes, Dr. Jones."  
"Cindy, you'll be working with me, Angie with Dr. Mike." Both answered with a yes and Angie moved over by Dr. Mike.  
  
The surgery went smoothly until Angie accidently forgot to bring the ice to put the kidney on.  
  
"Quick," Dr. Mike yelled, "Transfigure her bra in a bucket of ice!"  
  
Of course, the bucket end up pink with little roses and swirls all over it. They would just have to give it to her to take home. What a gift.  
  
The rest of the surgery went smoothly and they were placed in room number 8. So that she wouldn't notice her bra had become a bucket, the stuff transfigure quills into beautiful flowers and placed them in the bucket and left a note.  
  
Severus and Hermione,  
  
Get Well Soon! We are hoping for the best!  
  
The Staff at St. Mungo's  
  
Hermione was the first of the two to wake, and the first to see the flowers. Of course, Hermione wasn't a dunce and the bucket reminded her in many ways of something she owned.   
'Maybe Severus will know when he wakes up..'  
  
"Unnngahhh..," A slightly out of it Severus purred, or moaned, or voiced.  
"Sev?"  
"Unngahgahun.."  
"Severus," She said it several times more until he woke out of his sleep.  
"Yes, mom?"  
"I'm not your mother, although she would be appalled at the spit coming out of your mouth." He quickly wiped it off and changed the conversation to the flowers.  
"Hermione, d-doesn't that bucket, well....doesn't it look like your bra?"  
"Shit! That's what it looks like. Maybe they were trying to match it for us." She said feeling to make sure her matching underwear was still there.  
"Well, I'll ask when Dr. Jones comes in to check on us."  
"Aren't you the least bite curious about you cut?"  
"No, I really don't want to see any blood. Anymore than I have too."  
"Ooh. Well, Albus should be- Speak of the devil."  
"Hermione, the devil doesn't carry pink roses." She refused to answer that, but she certainley liked them.  
"Oh, thank you Albus."  
"Well, its from Minerva and I. For Severus and you."  
"Its beautiful."  
"It is quite attractive."  
"Harry and Ron should be here soon, along with some other teachers, and some of your friends, Severus." Hermione was quite shocked by this, but didn't exactly show it to anyone watching.  
"Ah, who?"  
"Well, several Ravenclaws, and Sirius, Remus and Lucius are coming."  
"Ahh, that is good, did Draco get my message?"  
"Yes, and he'll be coming too."  
"Splendid."  
"Oh, and Ginny, Parvati and Lavender will be coming. Along with a number of other Gryffindors." Dumbledore suspected that by the end of the week, Severus would smell of flowers for weeks to come.  
"Albus or Severus, could you place a charm on all the flowers that come in so that we can have them forever?"  
"Certainly, dear." Albus answer and immediately performed the charm, Severus said he would do it when Dumbledore was not around.  
"Thank you." She soon was over come with so many flowers it was unbelieveable. Several people came in to see Severus, and then immediately several people came to see Hermione. Of course, Harry was quite all right about the kidney, but Ron wasn't too thrilled of it.  
"Ron, thanks to him, she's alive, what if she were dead right now?"  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," He quickly went out in the hall, and came back with more flowers.  
"Oh, Ron, thank you. I never knew you were so good at transfiguration."  
"Why thank you, Hermione."  
"And thank you, Ron. And thank you, Harry, the lilies are quite lovely."  
"I knew you'd like them. But how are you going to take these all back to your house?"  
"Well, I suppose I'll only take half. Leave some for Severus."  
"Ah, that would make sense." He looked over to seee how Severus was doing. He was laughing and joking around with several people Harry didn't know.   
Against his gut, Harry said something to Professor Snape anyway, "Professor Snape, thank you for doing this for Hermione. I would've done it myself if I were a match. I'm really absolutely thankful."  
"You are welcome, Harry."  
  
Soon, more people came, the Weasley's in entirety made a visit, each brought a different kind of flowers too. By the end of the night, Hermione was ready to go to bed in her own little flowery world, but Severus had sad something to her.  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling ok?"  
"Yes, I don't know how I'll ever thank you for this."  
"You don't have to."  
"Oh, but I do. When we are done here, may I take you somewhere for a vacation?"  
"No, I'm sorry, but I've already got plans."  
"Severus, you haven't made plans. Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes. She hadn't learn yet that that was his downfall too.  
"Ugh. Fine. But only for a week."  
"That's perfect. I know exactly where to take you."  
"Where?"  
"Well, I was thinking, have you ever been to Australia? They have an amazing orchestra."  
"Sadly, I have been there, and the orchestra isn't as wonderful as it sounds."  
"Well, then, I'll just have to take you to Disney World."  
"Disney World?"  
"Yep. An amusement park!"  
Severus wasn't to greatly thrilled about this, but if Hermione wanted him to go, he would. He really did earn something out of this, and if an amusement park was it, so be it.  
"Sounds exciting. Will you be making the plans?"  
"Yes, and you'll need to get some muggle clothing."  
"Oh, all right. And you know what?"  
"No, not really, I'm not always an insuferable know it all."  
"No, that's not it. I want you to have all the flowers, but for one thing." She wasn't sure what it was going to be, just as long as she still was able to go to Disney World with him.  
"Hmm? What?"  
"A pink swirled bra with a rose on it." He smirked. 


	4. Don't

Story: I Won't Dance   
Subtitle: You Won't Make Me   
By: Eiknlng   
Rating: Ah, same as last chapter.   
Disclaimer: In chapter one   
Re-cap: Severus and Hermione went in for the operation. It all goes well in the end, and they   
receive many flowers. Severus has promised that he would go to Disney World with Hermione   
and that she could keep all the flowers, but for one thing, a pink swirly bra.   
  
Chapter 4: Tell Him Right Now   
  
I know something about love,   
You've got to want it bad   
If that guy's got into your blood   
Go out and get him   
  
The rest of the stay at the hospital had not been as fun as the first day, although many of   
Snape's employee's showed up and Heath and Patty happened to come.   
  
"Severus! How are you? How have you been? Does it hurt?"   
"Geeze, Patty, you are starting to sound like Poppy."   
"Well, anything for my favorite boss," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. From the looks   
of it, they were very close.   
Heath came in at the right wrong moment. Right for Hermione, she really didn't want to see   
and affair, and wrong for, well, himself.   
"Patty!"   
"Heath, you know Sev is my older brother, you know I have to make sure he is fine!"   
"He is?" Even Hermione was amazed by this comment.   
"Yes. Why do you think I got the job at Sevsnapo?"   
"Wait! I have great news!" Heath was extremely excited, you could just tell.   
"Well, do tell, Heath!"   
"We have finally found a cure for it!"   
"You what?"   
"We found a cure. It was by accident, but still! The insanity finally has a cure from whatever   
happened. Actually, I have three bottles of it with me."   
"Wait." Hermione just couldn't though.   
"You can cure Neville's parents! He can have his parents back !"  
"But how will they react?"   
"There is a slight reaction. But its acne. They will know they have been insane, but the person   
will never remember. It really is miraculous."   
"Well, can we use it now?" Hermione asked   
"Maybe you should use it on the Longbottom's."   
Severus agreed whole-heartedly, "Heath, go tell Lindsay. She'll take you to the Longbottom's,   
and you can give it to them."   
"Thank you, Severus. Oh! I completely forgot! Hermione," he said removing the flowers from   
behind his back, "these are for you."   
"Heath, why thank you! They are quite beautiful."   
"They will never compare to your beauty."   
"Really Heath, don't make the poor girl die of embarrassment," Patty said to help her   
"Well, she is. Don't you agree, Severus?"   
"Of course. She is more beautiful than any flower in this room, perhaps this world." Now,   
Hermione was more shocked than embarrassed, but play the embarrassed card quite well.   
"Dearie me, sorry Sev, I've gotta go. Tim and the kids are waiting for me. Well, you too have   
fun and I'll see you back at work," Goodbyes were said to Patty, and then it was Heath's turn.   
"Well, I best go do this before I break the bottles in excitement." Goodbyes were said to   
Heath, and then, there was two.   
As soon as Heath was out the door, Hermione started, "Did you really mean that, Severus,   
really?"   
"Of course, Hermione. I really mean that. Nothing in this living world can compare to your   
beauty." But she knew what he meant by that. She didn't even come close in beauty to his   
dead wife. She guessed they were truly in love, but she was long gone and he still had a life to   
live.   
She bucked up her courage and said a polite, "Thank you."   
"I mean it, Hermione. You are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."   
"Even Moranda?"   
"Even Moranda. I love her, I still care for her..."  
"I think you should take this a little slower, Severus."  
"I agree."   
  
The rest of the day went slower than anyone could have ever thought for Severus. The next   
day, a week after their surgery, they were allowed to go home. Severus had signed both of   
the out and had led Hermione out of the building.   
  
"Now, what are you going to do for me?" He said expecting a kiss or something along those   
lines.   
"Tonight, I'll give it to you tonight."   
"Hermione!"   
"I'll come to your dugeons tonight and I'll give it to you, but you have to be good all day."   
"I promise. Are you well enough to apparate?"   
" I don't believe so."   
"Well then," he said sweeping her off her feet, "we'll just have to do it this way." He apparated   
back to Hogwarts where she could finally do something for herself this week.   
"I need to go see Dumbledore for a few minutes. I'll see you tonight at five."   
"Mm. Five sounds good. I can't wait," He said kissing her for the first time.   
"Sev, don't do this. I really do have some stuff to do."   
"Awhh, but Hermi-"   
"No whinning. But first I need to tell you something."   
"What?"  
"Have a good day, and thank you," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. 


	5. Ask

Story: I Won't Dance   
Subtitle: You Won't Make Me   
By: Ktie Eiknlng   
Rating: PG-13, I might have some sex encounters in these future chapters between Sev and   
Hermione and the other situation.   
Disclaimer:In chapter one   
Re-cap: Sevsnap Potions Inc. has made a cure for the insanity disease. Longbottom's have   
received it… Hermione has something to give him, something that she owed him because of   
some flowers. But also wants something from him.  
  
Chapter 5: Itty Bitty Teeny Weeny Swirly Pink Bra bikini (like my improvising on that one?)   
  
"Albus, Albus, are you in there?"   
"Yes, Hermione, do come in. What do you need?"   
"Well, as you know, I am falling for Severus," he laughed, "what are you laughing about?   
Huh? What?"   
"Well, you've been in love with him for quite some time. You just haven't noticed. Like a friend   
of mine. When he was a teen he played flute and piccolo. We all considered him gay because   
of the way he acted, and he always denied it. It was just a few years ago that he realized   
what we had been telling him."   
"Oh. Well, anyway, I was wondering if I could get a room in the castle, so I could be near him,   
and have it connected to Sevsnapo.."   
"Well, that seems reasonable. Where would you like your room?"   
"Close to Severus', but far enough away that if we are angry I won't seem him when I step   
out in the hall."   
"That seems quite reasonable. I think I have just the room. Its about a 3 minute walk down   
the hall, and its already connected to the floo system, and I believe that all of your stuff is   
there," he said with a twinkle in his eye.   
"You knew? But how? I hadn't told anyone!"   
"I could tell the look in your eyes when you were in that room with him. That was why I   
suggested it actually."   
"You! You set us up! You even changed his blood to match mine, didn't you? Didn't you?"   
"Yes, I admit that, but it was for the best wasn't it?"   
"Thank you," she said walking over to him and giving him a long hug.   
"Your welcome. But it is nearing near five, you best get ready." She gave him a hug smile.   
She also wondered if what she was going to do was written in her eyes.   
  
She quickly found her new room and the entrance to it. It was a picture of a Heath, perhaps   
the Heath that Heath was named after.   
  
Her room exceeded what she thought it'd be like. It was homey, yet- The only words to   
describe it was wonderful. And after tonight, everything would be wonderful. She went to her   
closet and retrieved a richly colored lavender robe and several other things, and made her   
way off to Severus' wondering what he would say.   
  
When she got there, Severus looked like he had gone insane. Everything was in a perfect   
place, everything was cleaned, everything was in order.   
  
"I didn't think I could take it any longer if you didn't show up. Thank you. too."   
"Sev, oh...And what about your surprise?"   
"Oh, yes, dear me. What about that..?"   
"I want you to guess first."   
  
'She's playing hard to get. Now what would she want to give me?'   
  
'Would this something be itty bitty?"   
"Sorta."   
"Tweeny weeny?"   
"Mm.." She was holding this something in her hand. And he knew exactly what it was, before   
she had told him.   
"Could this something be pink, swirled and have roses on it?"   
"It could."   
"Could this something be you without it on?"   
"Most definitely."   
"Hmm."   
"Could this be the something you wanted?" She said handing him the exact same kind of pink   
bra.   
"Yes, but there is more."   
"Oh?"   
"I want the person that's been wearing it."   
"Well, Minerva let me borrow it, she said I have to-"   
"You are spoiling the moment, you know that?"   
"Well, you should've seen the look of horror on your face..."   
"It wasn't funny!"   
"Oh, believe me. It was worth it. I've got another surprise for you, too."   
"That isn't good. Not at all."   
"Well, then, I'll just tell Albus I'm moving back to my apartment then."   
"NO! I didn't mean," he started, but he noticed the smirk on her face.   
"Well, then, if you didn't mean it, I'll just have to tell you where it is, and what the password   
is."   
"That sounds good."   
"But you are warned, you might find someone walking around naked."   
  
He was now getting aroused by the mere thought of her necked (hick word for naked), and   
well, it was going good until she said the next thing.   
  
"Minerva is only going to be using the shower until her plumbing is fixed."   
"Hermione!"   
"What?"   
"Don't play stupid."   
"Ok, so Minerva won't be using the shower, but I will. And I might walk around naked."   
"Might? You know, this is quite provocative.."   
"Only if I know you are coming round."   
"Ah, that sounds like an idea."   
"Well then, my room is the picture of Heath-"   
"From work?"   
"No, his namesake.."   
"Oh, ok. The password?"   
"Well, I was getting to that. The password is choc-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence   
due to a knock at the door.   
  
"Who the hell is it?"   
"Could you let me in?" It was Remus. He needed his potion.   
"Hold on."   
"Hello, Severus. Oh, hello, Hermione. I didn't know you and Severus were friends," He noticed   
the pink bra Severus happened to be holding. And what he was trying to cover with it, "I'm   
sorry, did I interrupt something between the two of you?"   
"No, I was just, uh, well, its not what it looks like."   
"It looks like you are holding a pink bra and trying to hide an obvious erection." Of course, it   
wasn't obvious to Hermione. She wasn't to great at the obvious.   
She answered in shock, "Severus likes to dress in women's clothing and I was letting him   
borrow some of my clothes."   
Remus gave her an odd look, but Severus answered, "You are a horrible lier, Herms, we   
should work on that."   
"Well, if you get me to lie really good, I could fake an orgasm." Both looked at her in shock.   
"Maybe I won't teach you to lie."   
"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I was wondering about the Wolfsbane potion, the improved   
one. Does it work?"   
"Almost fool proof."   
"Well, do you have any?"   
"Yes, you need to take the potion every month right before the full moon."   
"Ok. When should I start?"   
"This coming month. I have enough made to last you several years."   
"I won't have to see you again?"   
"Not for awhile. I'll have it sent over tomorrow. Now, if you wouldn't mind.."   
"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Ms. Granger left a little bit ago."   
"What? Why didn't you tell me then?"   
"Well, she gave me the chop off the head sign."   
"Help me find the picture of Heath!"   
"The one who fought with Grindewald?"   
"Yes, yes."   
"Its up the hall, next to a suit of armor."   
"I'd invite you to tea or something, but I need to find Hermione."   
"Ah, yes, well, I hope everything works out all right."   
"Thank you."   
  
He led Remus to the picture and then tried to get in to Hermione's room.   
  
"Chocolate covered strawberries. Chocolate. Chocolate mousse. Chocolate cake. Chocolate   
covered me?" The portrait still wouldn't let him in. "Chocolate covered us. Chocolate covered   
Hermione. Chocolate syrup. Chocolate pretzels."   
  
For some reason the door opened on chocolate pretzels.   
  
"Hermione? Hermione, are you in here?" He heard a sob. "Hermione, what's wrong? What did   
I say wrong? What did I do?"   
"Yes, I am in the bathroom. I hadn't a sudden urge to be sick, I didn't know where your   
bathroom was."   
"Is that all?"   
"Well, no, but I don't want to discuss the other part with you."   
"What? I won't be able to handle it?   
"Its personal."   
"I'm here for you. I wouldn't want to not be. I want to help you."   
"Well, I missed my period."   
"Is that all?"   
"Is that all? That's a big thing."   
"Hermione, its probably just from losing so much weight."   
"Well, I want to make sure."   
"Wait, why would that be a problem? Who have you had sex with?"   
"No one. It could be a virgin kind of thing. Like that Catholic chick."   
"You're a virgin?"   
"Well, I prefer to save myself for marriage."   
"Oh. That makes sense. Don't you ever feel a need to, well, you know."   
"No, not really. I tried to stray away from sexual thoughts."   
"Even about your boyfriend?"   
"No, not about him. I like dirty thoughts of him."   
  
Snape was ultimately astonished that Hermione was still a virgin. Being in an office with   
Draco, Heath and himself, he wondered who she'd pick to make her non virginal.   
  
"Well, go see Poppy. You have to work tomorrow."   
"Ah, yes. I'll see you soon. Stay here if you like." And she was off, but not without a kiss.   
  
Hermione hurried off to Poppy's. She was curious if she really was pregnant. It would be   
something new to her. Of course, how would be a good question.   
  
"Poppy, I think I'm pregnant."   
"Good lord, child."   
"Would you check?"   
"Of course." She scurried about and about. Finally, she came back. "No, dear, you aren't   
pregnant. You are having side effects from the kidney operation. Just take some of this, and   
you'll be fine in no time."   
"Thank you, Poppy."   
"No problem, but I'd prefer the next time you came that you didn't think you were pregnant.   
Unless there is a true reason. You are a virgin, seeing how as you are, you can't be a pregnant   
woman."   
"I know. I overreacted. I'm sorry. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight."   
  
Hermione hurried off to her room thinking what it would've been like if she were pregnant.   
Wondering that Sev could be the father, and they could live in Hogwarts and she could marry   
Sev.   
  
Severus happened to be thinking about Hermione, but not exactly what she was thinking. He   
was wondering if it was good to marry the first person you had sex with. He hadn't. There had   
been several before Moranda. But what about Hermione? She hadn't even had sex with him   
and she was in a state of love. What if she tried it with some others first. Technically, they   
weren't a couple yet. She just had one of his organs, that's all. But if they were, and they had   
sex, and they got married, would it be good for her?   
  
Soon enough, Hermione came back and broke his train of thought.   
"Well?" He asked as soon as she stepped in the room.   
"I'm not."   
"Oh, thank the lord. What was wrong?"   
"Just a side effect from the operation."   
"That's good."   
"But I just can't help wondering what it would be like."   
"I know. We can work on making that come true, if you like." He knew what she would say,   
but he could try.   
"Not yet. I don't really want too." No, she did, but she was avoiding the fact that she was a   
virgin. She wasn't ready to tell Severus yet.   
"Ah, well, even the best wait."   
"I just want to sleep."   
"Oh, really?"   
"Yes. I want to sleep in your arms."   
"Ah, getting warmer."   
"And you should be shirtless."   
"Hotter."   
"And I should be in my pajamas."   
"Colder."   
"And you should be in your room?"   
"Freezing. Sub-zero. Alert Alert Alert!"   
"Hm. Well, I'm quite alright with the you shirtless and in my bed thing."   
"What if you were shirtless?"   
"If I were, you wouldn't be in bed with me, not yet."   
"Awh. Well, then I'll settle for just being in the same bed as you."   
"Holding me."   
"Holding you."   
"Sev, remember that trip to Disney World?"  
"Yes," he thought at the memory.  
"When can we go?"  
  
A.N.  
Next Chapter! DISNEY WORLD! YAY! 


	6. Author Note, not a chapter

A.N. NOT A CHAPTER...  
  
Ok, folks, I know its taken me A LONG LONG LONG LONG while, but I'm finally   
gonna upload a chapter! Sevvie and Hermie are going to Disney World! :) just think of   
all the fun they'll have!  
  
Well, as soon as I've got the chapter checked over and kinds of fun stuff like that, I'll   
upload it. Yay! Ok?  
  
Anyway, Thanks TO:  
  
Gorgegirl: Awhie! Thankie Thankie!  
  
Anonymous:  
Thank you too!  
  
Koley Kat:  
I've changed some things around and hopefully you read it over and understand it!  
  
Savvik: Yep, Disney World...Coming soon to I Won't Dance near you!  
  
Tegan: Thank you! That meant a lot to me and I loved reading your review!  
  
Faith: Either can I!  
  
Vilavohn-Thankie!  
  
Beccs: I don't try to torture!! Thanks!  
  
...-thank you also!  
  
Logospilgrim- Haha...No, its not like Friends where Monica and Chandler jump each   
other on a hospital bed!!  
  
Kiki-Thanks!  
  
P.S. Anyone going to see HP&COS this weekend?.... I've got tickets for my friend and I   
to the 5:30 showing on Friday!! 


End file.
